


The Spanking Machine

by cowgirl65



Category: Lancer (TV), McLintock!, The Big Valley, The Saint (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid created for my kink-bingo square 'spanking/paddling'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spanking Machine

A vid set to Trike's 'The Spanking Machine'

[Original Video](http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=2prv6eq&s=6)

  



End file.
